Evil Dead Wiki:Behavior
Users should remember that all editors are equal and maintain appropriate levels of behaviour and respect at all times. This policy's main object is appropriate behaviour. This page is intended as a guide for users as to what is appropriate behaviour. However, common sense applies in most situations. This page simply lists examples, and does not imply that anything not listed here is permitted. Assume Good Faith Assume that when an editor makes an edit, it was to help the wiki, not to damage it. If a user damages a page, assume that it was an accident or test rather than a deliberate attempt to vandalise the wiki. If this situation occurs, you should help the user rather than shout at them. Explain Yourself On the Evil Dead Wiki, you are free to edit work that other users have done, and vice versa. Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, especially if you are altering something they have done. Edit summaries also help you to understand what you did yourself after a long leave of absence from an article. When making an edit, please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the article's talk page. No Personal Attacks Personal attacks on other users are expressly forbidden. Do not write that user such and such is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). When disagreeing with another user, you should be respectful even if you disagree with what they are saying. It is perfectly possible to express your disagreement without insulting them or their edits. You should work to reach a compromise rather than argue or try to force them to accept your viewpoint. Offensive Language and Behavior You should never resort to offensive language. This includes any racist, sexist or homophobic behavior or language. Offensive comments and personal attacks will be dealt with seriously. This policy also applies to users who are spammers or trolls. Just because someone deliberately sabotages the wiki, that does not grant you the right to insult them or use offensive language. Many offensive words are common, and you may be used to them. However, it is never acceptable to swear at other users, call them names, or use vulgarity in an offensive way. The only time such statements are allowed is when quoting a character from the media of the franchise, and even then only in the context of adding that information to an article. As the majority of the franchises are aimed at a mature target audience and are rated as such, users are permitted to swear in a friendly manner though preferrable with censoring (e.g. "That f*****g Deadite scared the s*** out of me!"). However, swearing around other users may or may not lower their opinion of you. Swear words should not be used in articles, except as part of quotations, and excessive use will be curbed. Don't Feed the Trolls Quite often, the aim of a harmful user is to disrupt the wiki and its users. These users are known as "trolls", and they often post controversial, offensive or irrelevant messages, aiming to generate an emotional response from editors. In any situation editors must be respectful — even if the user is a spammer or a troll. No matter how much damage the unconstructive edits or flame wars may have caused, all that is necessary is to block the user and move on. Any damage they have caused can be easily and quickly undone. Attacking such trolls or vandals usually encourages them to come back for more. Remember, they thrive on disruption, and seeing users upset and panicking is what they want. Don't Be offensive When participating in community discussions or conversing with other users, never go out of your way to intentionally irritate or attack other users. Doing so can be considered a personal attack, depending on the circumstances. Purposefully inciting conflict and thus causing a flame war is counterproductive and might result in being blocked. In addition, when making a point in a community discussion, do not illustrate your point in such a manner that is detrimental to the wiki. Make your point, but do so in a mature fashion and never go overboard.